


I Am Here

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sour Cream will always have Buck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> JUST LET HIM BE A D-GAY. 
> 
> ANY REQUESTS?
> 
> COMMENTS

Buck didn't even stir when the door flew open, slamming into the wall behind it and shuddering dispassionately from the collision. He glanced at the doorway, and saw Sour Cream standing there, his face dark red and twisted with  
anger.  
Buck nodded wordlessly, granting him permission to come into his bedroom, Sour Cream stomped in mumbling swears under his breath. 

Buck still lounged on his bed quietly, waiting for his boyfriend's rants and outbursts. It wasn't unusual per say, it's just that Sour Cream doesn't really have it all good at home, and Buck is more than willing to listen, especially if it helps his boyfriend in someway.

Sour Cream paced the floor, dishing out anything and everything, throwing his hands in the air dramatically going into detail about the subject of his rant.

"Piss on him, right? I mean, who needs that trash, I mean, I sure as hell don't!" He laughed bitterly and ran his fingers through his platium blond hair. "I didn't need that ass for 17 years and look how awesome I have it!"

Buck's brows furrowed behind his shades. "Who?" He asked simply.

"Marty," He spat through gritted teeth. He sighed defeatedly and plopped on the bed next to Buck. 

"Y'mean you're dad?" Buck's heard only a few things here and there about Marty so he doesn't really have a clue or an opinion on the guy, but for the most part Sour Cream said usually good things about him. 

"Yeah...He was suppose to come pick me up today, we had plans, we were gonna  
hang out and stuff."

Sour Cream scowled, his whole body tensing angrily. "But he blew me off! Like always...I had these demos I made for him too. I really think he'd like'em."

Buck nodded. Sour Cream plopped beside him and sighed. 

"But we've been seeing each other less and less, he doesn't visit much now and...I don't think he l-loves me anymore."

Sour Cream curled into himself pulling his knees to his chest, burying his face in them.  
"Whatever. I've gone a few birthdays without him, this shouldn't be any different," He mumbled solemnly. 

Buck waited a moment, then wrapped his arms from behind. Gently, he placed kisses on Sour Cream's shoulders and back.  
"You know who has been  
there for you?"

Silence.

" Me, your mom, Jenny," He paused, then with a crooked grin he said, "Steven."  
They both laughed lightly, the kid always manage to make people laugh, even when he's not around.

"And your stepdad. There may be some bad blood between ya'll, but he loves you,  
and we love you too."

Sour Cream sighed, but nodded.  
"Yeah...guess you're right."

They were quiet for a moment. 

"You broke my door."

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS. PLEASE.


End file.
